Red
by ThearBear
Summary: 550 C.E. Kingdom of Baekje Established 532 years ago, the last 200 years has been the reign of the Kang dynasty. Under the rule of Kang Ji Hwan, the kingdom flourished, and the people loved their ruler. GENRE: HISTORICAL KOREAN DRAMA / ANGST / ROMANCE CHARACTERS: Nu'est, and Random Cameos / Guest stars
1. Death and Rebirth

"Run, Ren! Run!" Mother shouted at me, but we didn't want to leave her.

I grabbed my sister's hand and held it tightly, frozen in place, watching together as our mother struggled to hold the door from bursting open. I wanted to help, but what were two frightened children to do?

"Choi Sooyoung! By order of the King, open this door!" It was General Kim Junsu of the King's main army demanding that we follow him quietly, but we knew better. We also knew that the door was weak, because we had built it with our own brittle little hands.

Why was the King doing this to us? He was revered and loved by all his people in the Kingdom of Baekje, so why this act of cruelty and injustice?

"GO!" mother shouted, the tears freely flowing down her face. I turned to look at my twin sister; long blonde hair with moonlight pale skin, it was like looking into a mirror, except her face was now smothered with tears. I couldn't cry, one of us had to be strong, but inside I was consumed by the fear manifested from my inability to protect them.

"We can't leave her, brother!" Minki shouted at me, pleading as she broke free from my hand, rushing towards mother.

"Minki!" I yelled, only to watch in horror for when she reached Mother's arms, a golden blade pierced their bodies through the door.

"NO!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Minki's scream echoed even louder into the silent night, probably reaching the ears of every villager cowering in their home. The Legendary Golden Sword of Kim Junsu, fabled that once drawn out of its sheath, all in its path, all who saw it would die by its golden blade, and there it was in front of my eyes.

The blade slowly left their bodies, the murderer taking a disgusting pleasure in killing his prey, filling himself with ecstasy as he felt their lives slowly fade away. I wanted to scream some more, but nothing came out. My mother looked at me one last time with sorrowful eyes silently signaling for me to go as she leaned her back against the door and left this world forever.

In Mother's arms, Minki still looked so beautiful, as if she was peacefully sleeping, but a sleep I knew she would never wake from. Her simple white dress was stained with blood that was dripping from her shoulder wound, leaving a trail all the way down until it dripped on the floor.

I ran.

I jumped out the window as the sound of the door breaking reached my ears, and I ran deep into the nearby woods, as far as my legs would carry me.

"Get the boy…" Junsu ordered as he placed his blood stained blade back in its sheath.

"Yes, sir!" his soldiers complied as two of them ran after me. I saw them behind me, and although their armor was heavy, my legs were also that of a child; I only covered so much ground with each stride.

My legs began to give as I tumbled from pebbles and rocks in my path, my poor hands suffering from breaking my falls as I struggled to stay on my feet.

"You! Boy! Stop!" The man shouted, but I didn't oblige his call.

_God save me…_

It became so dark, the moonlight hidden by the trees, and I had no idea which direction I was running anymore. I kept going and going, my heart beating faster and faster as my breath became shallow.

Suddenly, I didn't need to run anymore…

"Not that way!" The men shouted. I turned around only to feel the ground disappear beneath me. I felt the rocks fly from under my feet, hitting my face as it and I fell freely into the darkness. I felt the moonlight on my skin again, realizing as I opened my eyes that I was falling from a cliff, and I began wondering if this was the end for me.

_Mother…Minki… Are you waiting for me?_

The last ten years of my life began flashing in front of my eyes; my mother's smile, Minki's smile. Just the three of us living happily together in our tiny home, struggling day by day to survive, but at least we had each other.

I felt the air knocked out of my lungs as my body hit the water, so cold that it felt like a thousand needles piercing my skin. My body felt weak, broken, and so did my will to live; _I'm coming Minki…_

I closed my eyes, letting the water envelope me, waiting for the reaper to claim my soul.

"General Junsu!" The soldier greeted me respectfully.

"Where's the boy?" They didn't dare speak another word as they waited for the other to respond to my question.

"Useless!" I shouted, their faces deserving the hilt of my sword as I smashed it into one of them, but he was indeed a true soldier. I grinned at the fact he didn't flitch, not even a little, even apologizing for his failure; a true soldier of my army.

"My apologies, General! He fell off the cliff at the edge of the woods and into the sea."

"You did well after all… Burn the house down and blame it on bandits. Report back to me when you have completed your task."

"Yes, General Junsu!"

I stared at the body of the women and her child that I had just slain mercilessly. They were lying lifeless on the floor in pools of blood. What a shame that I didn't know how beautiful her daughter was; such fair skin with long blonde locks. She would have made a fine tea girl in my quarters, but orders are orders.

Some call me a sick man, but what they didn't understand is that drawing a weapon without using it was weakness. My sword was forged with purpose beyond being a trophy; it was not for show. However the night was aging, leaving me no time left to enjoy my victory. I was certain that the queen was awaiting my report.

Dressed in black from head to toe, I snuck quietly around her majesty's chamber where the light of a burning candle could still be seen through the paper screens of the windows. Indeed she was waiting for me. Tossing a rock to the other side of her courtyard to create a distraction, I was able to pass the guards and climb in through her back window. Rushing over to the candle, I blew it out quickly, so that not even a shadow of me could be seen.

"Queen Uee…" I whispered, bowing before her and remaining on one knee, not daring to lift my head. She was sitting on her bed with her feet up dressed in a beautiful nightgown; fitting for a Queen of her statute. She looked my way with piercing eyes that frightened even me. Her stare was cold and heartless, yet something about it mesmerized me.

"You came." Her voice was calm and soft, but not unlike a snake before striking.

"You knew I would." I responded. Why else would she leave her window open?

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"It's been taken care of."

"You've done well for me." She praised casually.

She turned her head to hide it, but I could still see the grin in the corner of her lips. Her smile was just as cold as her stare, taking pleasure in word of her enemies suffering. Yet still, I craved her evil heart, the way she craved her husband's love; so much that she would send me to murder his runaway concubine. If the King knew of her treason, he would have her head, for he had been searching for his lost love for the last ten years.

Staring at her beautiful face, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hand around her slender body, to make her mines, but I dared not.

"The reward you promised?" I asked hungrily hoping that she would give me something in return for my blind obedience.

"Your reward?" She grinned, letting out a chuckle that escalated into a laugh. If the devil had a laugh, it would sound like hers. "I won't inform the King of the crimes you and your battalion just committed on that poor family. How is that for your reward?" Her face quickly became cold again, as she turned her back to me, waiting for me to leave. I was not a soldier that had to be told twice, and when she turned around again, I was gone without a trace.

"Wake up, Ren. It's not yet your time. Wake up and seek… seek…" The angelic voice began to fade away as I opened my eyes; the sunlight was blinding and painful.

"Mother?" I whispered.

"Honey, I think he's awake!" the voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. Someone grabbed my hand to check my pulse, and I felt the warmth of a palm on my forehead.

"He's doing much better… Can you hear me? Do you have a name?" this was definitely a man's voice. The questions must be directed to me, but I couldn't answer right away. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by a young couple hovering over me.

"Ren… Choi Ren." I replied choking on my tears, thinking that my name was all I had left to remind me of my mother and my twin sister. I died that night with them, but now with eyes wide open, I was reborn with a thirst for the blood of the man who destroyed my family.

_Is that what you want me to seek, Mother; vengeance? _

I closed my eyes, trying to hang on to the memory of her voice for just a little longer. However, I would have never guessed that I would spend the next seven years of my life with this young loving couple who would love me like their own child. The fire of vengeance that burned within me never faded, but their love kept it at bay for I never had the heart to leave.

I'm seventeen years old now, and life since that day has been peaceful. My adoptive father, Lee Min Ho, is a renowned medicine man in our little village, and my adoptive mother, Lee Seohyun, is a nurse who is loved by all. I spend my days learning from them, and I've become quite good with the art of medicine. Even at my young age, I was confident in my abilities to treat people, but father would not let me just yet. However, I was satisfied with everything; the fresh start that I was able to have since the day Mother and Minki died, and the extended peacefulness that allowed me to live without worry.

Until now…

"There's been an accident! Help! Help! Is there a doctor?!" A man shouted as he burst through the door of the pharmacy.

"My father's at a house call right now…" I answered.

"Please! Are you a doctor?"

"I…" I was hesitant to say anything, but suddenly two other men walked in, carrying a man who was severely bleeding.

"Please! You must save him!"

"What happened!?" I was in shock.

"We were mugged!"

There was so much blood everywhere on his body. His shirt was covered in it, and it dripped from his head, down his neck, and from his badly cut up body. The memories came crashing back like a violent tsunami; _Mother, Minki…_ My hands were trembling.

"Can you help him!? Please! He can't die!" The men were more concerned about his safety despite the wounds on their own bodies. With hands still shaking, I began cutting his shirt off; there were knife cuts everywhere. Nothing seemed too serious except for the puncture wound underneath his right ribs, and the blunt trauma to his head.

"Most likely he will die from blood loss." I replied while checking his pulse; it was weak but it was there. My mind began to wander again as I felt the weak beating pulse underneath my fingertips, thinking about Mother and Minki's last breath. I could only image what they must have felt as their pulses began beating slower and slower… until finally stopping.

"Young Miss! Please! Do something!" The man's voice snapped me back into reality.

"I'm a boy." I replied, unaffected by his question. It wasn't foreign to me, and very often I was mistaken as my Father's Daughter due to my long hair.

"Help me carry him to the bed!" We lifted him to the extra bed for patients, and I began trying to stop the bleeding. His head wound seemed minor; it was barely bleeding so I decided to leave it for last. I placed several cloths over the puncture wound, but the white cloths quickly turned red. I could feel the warmth of the blood as it reached my hands, sending a feeling of nausea through me, but I pressed harder in refusal to give into my weakness.

After what seemed like several hours, he looked as if he was going to be alright. The bleeding had stopped, not completely, but his breathing and pulse were normal again. I had lathered his wounds with medicinal herbs that I had crushed up into a paste.

I took a good look at his face for the first time; my very first patient. His hair was a magnificent light brown like the bark of a Willow, and his face was strong, and handsome, yet sweet like a sleeping puppy. His body was badly cut up, but his physique was amazing. His arms were built to wield weapons, and his body sculpted for battle.

While redressing his wounds, I thought about Mother and Minki again.

Mother… you took care of us this way. I had cleaned his wounds, bathed him, bandaged him, and fed him the way mother did for Minki and me when we hurt ourselves playing in the woods.

"There must have been a lot of them…" I spoke softly to the three men who were staring at me, still confused about my gender. They had suffered from deep knife cuts, but nothing serious.

"We were ambushed by some skilled thieves on our way back home." One answered.

"What is his name?" I asked curiously, but no one answered. I looked over to see them looking back and forth at each other. They didn't want to reveal his identity to me… He must be someone of importance.

"Will he be alright?" One of them asked.

"As far as I can tell he will be. Though, I don't know about his head wound, and father won't be back for a few days. He'll have to stay till then." I began to worry that he might not wake up at all.

"We have to get him back home." One man said to the others.

"He isn't fit to travel in this condition." I detested.

"Then please… give us a place to stay for a few days."

"There's an inn further into town, just a little walk from here." I suggested.

"We cannot leave his side. Even if that means we have to sleep outside your door." The man's voice was firm and nonnegotiable.

I looked around the pharmacy, but there wasn't really anywhere to sleep in such a small place. Suddenly, loud knocks came at the door, and something inside me knew that finding a place to sleep would be the least of my worries tonight.

"Open this door!" the hostile voice was mighty and merciless.

My heart began beating heavily, and my body began trembling again as more memories came rushing back to me: Mother helplessly at our front door trying to give us time to flee and Minki's hand in mine.

Everyone looked at me for answers, but I had none. It was already late at night, and the pharmacy door was barred with a large piece of wood; who could it be…?

"Who is it?" I shouted back, trying to sound as if I had been sleeping.

"We know he's in there!" he replied.

"Who?" I asked, trying to buy some time to think. By his response, I knew he wasn't alone. How many people he had with him, I didn't know. He laughed arrogantly at my question.

The three men placed their hands on their swords, ready to draw, waiting for whatever it was that was going to come through that door so I grabbed my father's sword hidden inside one of the medicine cabinets. That day that Mother and Minki died I was a coward, but this time… I wasn't going to run.


	2. Battle for Baekho

"Jonghyun… What do you think?" One of the young men asked.

Although Jonghyun looked about the same age as I, he exudes a great aura of leadership. Like a great oak tree his body was seemingly strong and he stood proud and tall commanding respect.

The men on the other side heaved their bodies together in an attempt to break down the door causing it to rattle like thunder.

"We fight… with our life." Jonghyun's voice fearlessly welcomed death at any moment. Without hesitation, his two companions nodded readily accepting their fate to lay down their life for the man in the other room.

My hands trembled like the earth was quaking as my inability to keep composure was getting the best of me. I gripped the blade tightly in my hand as I slowly pulled it out of its sheath. This sword was Father's most prized procession and he took care of it well. Despite never having seen battle in quite some time, its red blade still glimmering radiantly against the candle light.

No one knows how the blade became red, and those who attempted to replicate it have failed. I've asked Father were the sword manifested from, but his past is still a mystery to me. I've heard legends of an ancient blade passed down through the Kang dynasty that tasted the blood of men so often that it eventually turned red, but that's all it was; a legend.

Father often spoke of how precious life was, and he always emphasized that taking it away should be a last resort. However, I've never spoke of Mother or Minki; not a word to anyone. All the times Father and I spent training together, he never knew the hatred I harbored in my heart for General Junsu.

With every swing I took, I did so imagining his pleading face in front of my blade. The man with blood colder than the coldest winter; the same man who slayed my beloved family without a drop of remorse. One day this blade will drink from his veins, and with that thought my body became calm and limber like bamboo in the wind. I cannot be afraid, and I will not die tonight.

"Your sword is impressive, but so is mine." Jonghyun's grin was border line wicked. "I hope its owner is worthy of its beauty."

Jonghyun prepped his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw with every second seeming like minutes as we waited for the door to give.

"Open! This! Door!" The man's shout was mighty.

With one last heave, the bar holding the door broke in half. In front of us stood five men dressed in black from head to toe. With their faces completely covered, all we could see were their eyes. The atmosphere was more than hostile as both parties faced each other fearlessly with drawn weapons, except for the man standing in front.

"Where is he?" The man asked while scanning the room.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Jonghyun questioned calmly.

"Those are some fighting words. Too bad for you, they will be your last!"

Jonghyun actually grinned at this, and I was amazed how much control he had even over his enemies.

"Are you going to answer the question, or are you too much of a coward?"

"Who do you think you are?" the man spoke with anger rising in his voice.

"Are you going to draw your weapon? I don't have time for games." Jonghyun egged him on with fierce eyes.

Taking a breath to calm down, the man let out a laugh.

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with." The man boasted proudly.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked, would I?" Jonghyun had a cold playfulness about him. He didn't seem to take anything seriously or maybe it was just a ploy and inside he suppressed his fear.

"I am the son of Hwang Jang Lee…" he said without hesitation.

I looked over at Jonghyun realizing that the grip on his sword just a little tighter. Father had trained me well; teaching me that attention to detail can change the tide of any battle. By this one notion I knew Jonghyun knew who the man was and that maybe he was someone to be feared after all.

"Ah, the Order of the Lotus… a most notorious guild of assassins. You must be Hwang Minhyun. I am unimpressed." Jonghyun was indeed insulting and showed no respect for his enemy.

"Enough! You will die by my sword, Jonghyun!" Minhyun shouted as he ran swiftly towards his target. Jonghyun drew his sword, and in the end it was Minhyun who was unimpressed as a grin crept up on his face. With his right hand, Minhyun had pulled out a dagger that was hidden somewhere on him prompting Jonghyun to unsheathe his blade.

His sword was indeed beautiful. It must have been forged from the darkest metals with craftsmanship that paralleled my father's sword; the blade was black as coal with an orange glow towards the hilt.

As their blade clashed, Jonghyun's face flinched. I looked down shaken that Minhyun had pulled a second dagger with his left hand lodging it deep into Jonghyun's side. It was the exact location of the wound the man in the under room suffered from.

"You… You did this to Baekho." Jonghyun mustered to say through the injury.

_Baekho…?_ I glanced with the corner of my eyes to the man lying on the pharmacy bed; that must be his name.

"I thought he would die, but I guess that son of a bitch is a lucky one. Now I need him alive!" Minhyun pushed the dagger deeper into Jonghyun.

Jonghyun's face refused to show weakness whilst he took the pain without complaining. Refusing to lose, he pushed hard against the blade of Minhyun's dagger, throwing him off balance, taking the opportunity by smashing the hilt of his sword into Minhyun's face. Jonghyun used every ounce of strength he had and it showed on Minhyun's face as it began to bruise and bleed.

All of our swords began clashing, but four versus their five was hardly a fair fight. Jonghyun moved the cloth belt around his waist up to where the wound was and pulled it as tight as possible to stop the bleeding.

Looking forward, I saw one rushing towards me with their blade flying at my face. With closed eyes I threw my sword up and when I opened them again, our swords were locked in a fight for power. I pushed with the strength of a tiger, and the blades slide against each other emitting a metallic sound. This was it and I prayed that my training would not fail me.

"You are too beautiful of a girl to die." My opponent must think me an unworthy.

"Is that so?" I responded emotionlessly.

If he thought I was a girl, then let him. Underestimation will only be his downfall. I took slow and carefully thought out steps towards him. I needed to finish him quickly or Jonghyun will die from blood loss.

"Why don't you be a good girl and put down that sword. I'll give you something else to play with." He laughed disgustingly, and I cringed at the thought.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Jonghyun and Minhyun engaged in combat, but it looked more like a beautiful sword dance; their training obviously far exceeded my own. His makeshift tourniquet was rendering ineffective for blood was flowing freely from Jonghyun's wound in the form of a gentle stream. The harder he fought, the quicker his blood emptied from his wound.

Time was running out. I charged in full force clashing my sword against my enemy's blade with all my might. I took a step back dodging the blade that flew in front of my eyes, cutting pieces of my bangs. I could barely breathe as the blade came too close for comfort.

"Not bad for a woman." the man laughed arrogantly.

One mistake and I would become a permanent resident of the underworld. He swung at me again, and I repelled that attack with my blade. Seeing Jonghyun in the corner of my eyes, I noticed that his strength was diminishing quickly leaving him at Minhyun's mercy.

"No!" I shouted.

Minhyun struck with both daggers swiftly like a serpent, his blades awkwardly hitting Jonghyun's sword and throwing him off balance. I quickly jumped in front of Jonghyun lifting my sword into the air preventing what would have been Jonghyun's demise. I grabbed the hilt of Minhyun's other dagger to prevent myself from suffering the same injury Jonghyun and Baekho had. Kicking Minhyun in the stomach as hard as I could, he fell like a boulder onto the ground wheezing for air.

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my arm. I realized that someone had thrown a dagger at me. The pain tore through me relentlessly, sending me into frenzy like a beast of some sort.

I screamed out in anger throwing the dagger I had disarmed from Minhyun in my enemy's direction; too bad for him that my aim was matched by none. The blade easily sliced into the flesh of his right eye and straight into the back of his skull, and I watched with mixed emotions as he fell on the ground squirming as blood ruptured from his wound.

He was dead, and by my hands. Feelings of anguish and elation overwhelmed my body at the sight of my first kill. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel, but running my hands through my blood stained blonde hair, I realized that the flame of vengeance burning inside me began to grow uncontrollably. I could do it. I could seek retribution for Mother and Minki.

Jonghyun had witnessed everything. Collecting all the strength he had left, he boldly stood up once more to fight Minhyun who now was armed with only one dagger. The other two men were suffering from deep cuts as they struggled to fight off the other assassins. I ran over to the man I just murdered and relieved the danger from his head, his blood still warm as it splattered over my face and neck.

I ran as close as I could before launching the dagger through the air towards one of our enemies, but I wasn't fast enough. Although the dagger blade had penetrated his arm, so did his sword, nearly severing the arm of its target. My ally let out a traumatic scream as he fell to the floor grabbing his arm and rocking from side to side to comfort his pain. The assassin's sword quickly found its way into the body of the helpless man on the floor before I could reach him. Just like that, he was dead.

Jonghyun was now fighting with one hand as his other hand clasped his wound. Minhyun purposely pushed him towards the back room where Baekho was sleeping.

"He's back there isn't he!?" Minhyun asked slightly out of breath.

"You will have to kill me first!" Jonghyun fought despite the odds against him. With Jonghyun still fighting Minhyun, my remaining ally and I were still outnumbered. We needed an advantage if we were going to win.

I grabbed one of the drawers on the wall fill with Manchineel tree powder, and when the opportunity arose I threw it into my enemy's eyes. He dropped his sword and held his hands up to rub his face. He fell to the floor as his entire face began to blister and sore. He rubbed and clawed till his face bled, passing out from the pain.

"Jonghyun!" I shouted, watching as he retreated into the room where Baekho was, behind him a trail of blood.

Looking over, I realized that my remaining ally had also fallen to the sword of his opponent, but not before taking his life as well.

"I won't lose to a girl!" the only remaining man shouted as he flung his sword over his head towards me, catching me off-guard. I was too slow, reflecting it with my sword but not far enough. It pierced deep into my left shoulder. "You are going to die a slow and painful death for killing my brothers! Your last memory will be of me defiling your pretty little body!" he shouted in anger.

"You're going to be disappointed!" I shouted as I swung my sword despite the pain into the side of his neck. His artery ruptured like a volcano spraying both of us with blood. In an effort to stay alive, he covered his wound with his hand.

"I am NOT a girl!" I yelled.

With one final swing his miserable life ended with his head falling to the floor, and I yelled out in agony as the blade in my shoulder fell with his headless body.

"Jonghyun…" I said to myself.

Running into the room where Baekho was, I saw Jonghyun on the floor sitting up against the bed with his sword next to him; Jonghyun had reached his limits. Minhyun lifted his sword into the air, ready to rest it's blade atop Jonghyun's head, but I couldn't allow that.

I ran to Jonghyun, and picking up his sword with my other hand, crossing the two blades together to repel Minhyun's attack. Our blades met in a stand still, and I shoved him backwards.

"Dual wielding? You are a feisty girl…" Minhyun joked, but I knew he took me seriously. "This is uncanny…" he said.

I didn't know what he meant, but we weren't exactly on asking terms.

"Leave and I won't have to kill you." I threatened. I really didn't want to kill him; I could still hear Father's words ringing in my head reminding me that death was the ultimate irreversible punishment saved only for those truly deserving.

"Don't be high and mighty because you've killed a few measly pawns." Minhyun's voice was belittling. "I'll show you, now, why you should fear me!" Minhyun tossed the sword he had picked up onto the ground, and threw his remaining dagger towards the candle. Suddenly the room was filled with darkness as the candle tipped over extinguishing the flame. All that anyone could see was what the moonlight would permit.

Suddenly, I realized that this could be it for me. With Jonghyun passed out or dead, I ran to Baekho's side determined to protect him despite not even knowing him.

"You fight like a coward!" I yelled into darkness, but got no reply.

It was a small room, and it baffled me how he hid himself so well. His answer soon came to me in the form of excruciating pain as a tiny dagger flew the wound on my shoulder. The pain was unbearable causing me to fall to one knee.

Several more daggers flew towards me, a couple breaking the surface of my skin, and others planting themselves deep into random limbs.

Unable to get back up, I placed my hand on Baekho's hand feeling sorry that I couldn't protect him or anyone. Minhyun appeared in front of me as a black figure very much like a demon for my eyesight began to blur.

"How can you protect this man with your life? You don't even know who he is." Minhyun whispered menacingly into my ear.

I didn't have any energy to respond, but inside I was asking myself the same question; there was just something about Baekho… Impatient for my answer, Minhyun lifted my father's sword into the air so that he could end my life.

"Fool! DIE!" Minhyun's voice rang through my ears, and I closed eyes awaiting my end for a second time…


	3. The Unspoken Past of Lee Min Ho

She was rendered helpless on her knees in front of me, and the longer I looked at her the more the resemblance became uncanny.

"You… what is your name...?" I asked with curiosity peaked beyond my liking, but I had to know. I emerged out of the darkness with my blade ready to tear at her flesh for her insolence.

"What is it to you? If you're going to kill me then do it quickly!" She was remarkably rebellious till the end. Walking a little closer I placed my dagger at her throat realizing that something wasn't right.

"You're not a girl, are you?"

"No… I'm not." He answered bluntly.

His face was filled with disgust for me as he spat the blood out of his mouth onto the ground. Why didn't I realize this before? It suddenly hit me that it could be him but how can I get a confession without revealing myself. What if I'm wrong, but golden hair was not common, was it?

"What. Is. Your name?" I pushed the tip of my dagger a little deeper. He flinched as it kissed his neck tasting his sweet nectar of life that eventually dripped off the tip of the blade. His body was must like a canvas, and the color of blood looked disturbingly beautiful against his pale skin and blonde hair.

He was wise to remain silent for it left me to second guess my decision to kill him. I needed his name. I looked over at Baekho who was lying still on the bed, realizing that he was who I came for and to leave without him would mean my men had died for nothing.

Lost in thought, that was when I felt it. The tip of a sword had lurked up behind me gently pinning itself against my back. How could I let myself fall prey to this? Whoever was on the other side of this sword was a trained killer and was not to be underestimated.

"Who are you and why have you come?" he asked; his voice without a hint of reluctance to kill me if he had too.

I dropped the dagger from my hand, and turned around slowly. His rugged appearance suited his medium length hair and his face was one of a true warrior with eyes that demanded compliance. I had to think quickly with no choice but to divert from my mission in order to stay alive.

"If you kill me, more of us will come…" I threatened hoping that it would turn the situation in my favor just a little. I began sliding slowly to my left towards the window with his eyes following my every move. His blade remained motionless as he moved with me; a true master swordsman. Who was this man…?

When I was able to, I leaped out of the window and disappeared into the night. I ran as if I would fly for there was no time to waste…

I was curious of whom the man was, but it was not important right now. Ren was suffering from countless wounds that proved difficult to pinpoint with his entire body nearly covered with blood.

"Father…" Ren mumbled as he fell forward unconsciously into my arms.

"Ren!" Seohyun shouted rushing to get the medical supplies. I lifted his still body in my arms and placed him on the bed next to the unfamiliar young man. I quickly checked the pulse of the boy that was sitting beside the bed on the floor and I knew I had work fast if I were to save them both…

_Please don't take Ren away from us_… I pleaded with all my might to the heavens. The condition of the boy on the floor was even worse than Ren's. Seohyun pressed hard against the large puncture wound in his side attempting to stop the bleeding. Fortunately for him, Ren's shoulder wound was not life threatening; otherwise I would have only been able to save one of them.

"Honey, it's not stopping!" Seohyun shouted at me filled with sadness that such a young boy could die tonight and his parents would never know… She and I were unable to have children of our own, and in the end we devoted our lives to saving them.

I checked the deep wound realizing that it had cut into the outer layer of his large intestines; I would have to stitch him back up.

"Grab the needle and thread." I asked of her with my hand on Ren's shoulder wound. His body had several tiny blades sticking out of various limbs that I would have to pull out one by one, but to keep him alive they acted as a temporary barricade to anymore blood loss.

Seohyun masterfully threaded up the needle handing it to me and took my place beside Ren so that I could work. I opened a gourd of potent rice wine completely filling my mouth with its fragrant nectar. I held my lips tightly together so that when I spat the wine sprayed evenly onto the young boy's wound sterilizing it. Little by little I stitched the wound shut inside of him while Seohyun stitched Ren's outer wounds as she took each dagger out of him one at a time. When I was done, I broke the excess thread with my teeth letting out a sigh that didn't help the burden lingering in my chest; the waiting game was not a game I favored.

Seohyun washed Ren's body and changed his clothes like she did for him when he was just a little boy. I gently carried Ren in my arms to his room and placed him on his bed wishing it had been me instead. He wasn't of blood, but the love I had for this boy was equivalent to Guanyin's love for the people of this world.

_Please, Goddess of mercy and compassion… _with my head beside Ren's body I begged to her not to take my beautiful boy away from me. I felt Seohyun's soft hands upon my shoulders bringing a sense of comfort, and I placed my hands on top of hers to give her the same.

"Min Ho… will he be alright?" Seohyun's voice was shaken and exhausted.

"His life is in the hands of the heavens now..." I responded quiet exhausted as well. We had journeyed to a nearby village early that morning to treat the sick kids at the orphanage. If I had known the day would bring about such events I would have never left my Ren's side.

Seohyun fell to her knees at the sight of her son lying in front of her lifeless and frail as a fallen rose petal. She caressed his cheek with her hand as tears streamed down her face in guilt at failing to fulfill a mother's duty to protect her child. Her heart must have ached more painfully than it ever had before as she gripped the clothes on her chest tightly.

I held her shoulders tightly with my hands once more leaning in to plant a kiss atop her head. Even the pain of a thousand stab wounds would not surpass that of Seohyun's grief if she were to lose Ren; a pain I would not even wish upon my greatest enemies. I walked out of the room burying the pain in my heart as I went to check on other young boy.

The bleeding wasn't stopping, but it was slowing which was a good sign. I sighed trying to ease my suffering heart for just a second, but I wasn't allowed. Worry consumed me and I knew I would not be able to breathe easy till I knew Ren would be okay.

I walked around my small pharmacy noticing the walls and floor were painted red by the blood of scattered bodies on the ground. The cabinets were opened, tables and chairs knocked over, smashed pots and plates, and even the door hinge was barely clinging on.

That's when I saw it; my sword. I walked over to the doorway of the backroom and picked it and its sheath up in my hands. I lunged forward with it parallel to the ground as I stared at the flawless blade now tainted once again with human blood.

_Old friend… blood taste so sweet to you, doesn't it? You must feel alive again after drinking such an elixir. _Together this sword and I have seen many battles and taken too many lives as if I was the grim reaper. A swords sole purpose was to reap the soul from your enemies' bodies freeing them from the agony of this world; at least that's what I was taught. However, that all changed when I met Choi Sooyoung almost twenty years ago…

It was such a hot summer's day as everyone in the palace struggled to stay cool with the sun climbing high in the sky demanding that the temperature continue to rise. Regardless, everyone in the palace move about their day as usual, eunuchs and tea maidens running errands to keep order within the palace and to continue to please their king. I was about 24 years old at the time, but well-known for my ruthlessness, obedience, and intelligence.

The courtyard was attractively dressed with flowers of all kinds gracing the air with its gentle soothing aroma and bestowing magnificent beauty upon the eyes of any passerby. I made my way through the palace courtyard towards my office as the beating sun rested its sweltering rays upon my skin causing me to perspire, and that's when I saw her.

A young girl about twenty years old had hidden herself within a gazebo silently sobbing with her face hidden in her arms.

"You… why are you hiding here? Where is your palace guardian?" My voice back then had no warmth, but it was fitting of a cold killer without a conscience.

She was dressed in a hanbok that often worn by new maidens who were training to become official palace tea girls, but it was stained with dirt. She would certainly be greeted by a thin bamboo whip against her calves if she was to be found.

"Answer me!" I commanded with an arrogance backed by my authority within the palace walls. I grabbed the little girl by the shoulders and unexpectedly met an innocent kindness that I had never felt before. Despite my cold voice, she embraced me with her frail arms, and her embrace was warm yet somber.

Her tears caressed my neck startling me. Out of shock I shoved her onto the ground where I was able to get a good look at her. My eyes become captivated by her beauty not knowing that the little girl in front of me would change my life forever. Her face was so beautiful despite the small smudges of dirt that her tears mixed with as she continued to cry. Her hair was as dark as ebony wood and flowed in perfect waves all the way down to her waist, her bangs softly framed her milky face.

At that instance, a school of tea girls walked elegantly passed us with their heads lifted proudly into the air. A tea girl was taught to devote her entire life, mind, body, and soul to serving her emperor and that one should always be proud of that.

"Oh! Teacher! There's Sooyoung!" One of the littler girls shouted while pointing in our direction. I looked as the head maiden walked over to me.

"General Lee, may I ask what is going on here?" She bowed to me with the upmost respect asking me in the most ladylike manner, her voice soft and avoiding eye contact. It was forbidden that any tea girls even look at another man besides her king, and such treason was punishable by death.

"Making way to my chambers I saw this child here sobbing…" I unintentionally sounded angered. Used to battle cries and shouting commands, my voice adopted a course and harsh tone. She immediately bowed to me in apology several times in the most former fashion.

"General Lee, please forgive me. I should have trained her better." She apologized over and over again for her failure whilst I just stood there like a statue without a word. "Don't just stand there! Apologize!" She ordered Sooyoung while cringing at the filth on her hanbok and her face. Sooyoung bowed to me silently with tears still streaming down her face. Excusing herself, she grabbed her student by the arm practically dragging her back to their study room and foolishly I followed without being seen.

The sound of the bamboo whip snapping against the teacher's desk startled Sooyoung sending chills down her spine. I watched from behind a thick tall column as her teacher questioned her discrepancies.

"Explain the filth on your hanbok! Where have you been and why are you so filthy!?" She asked fiercely snapping the whip against the desk once more.

"I… I… the girls…" She looked over at the other girls who starred back with threatening eyes forbidding her to say a word. In actuality Sooyoung had been picked on and harassed for being of common blood, but her beauty and intelligence were undeniable. Her family had fallen on hard times after her father had gambled away all they had and it forced her mother to push her only daughter into a lifelong sentence of servitude within the palace walls.

The teacher grew impatient waiting for Sooyoung's reply and snapped the whip harder than she had before.

"Turn around, Sooyoung, and lift up your hanbok! I will whip mercilessly you so that you will not forget your place." She promised proceeding to make an example of an innocent girl.

She slowly lifted the skirt of the hanbok up to her knees revealing her cloth shoes that fully covered her legs and pulled those down as well exposing her radiant bare skin. If every drop of that child's tears and blood from her lashes had been into a well then she could have easily filled it.

I've seen so much blood in my short yet undeserving life and most all of it by my own hands. Even as a young child my father and I hunted allowing me to feel the power of a blade as it eased its way between the skin of an animal's throat.

However, watching as the whip collide with this child's bare skin sent a sickness through me that I had never felt before making me realize that a blade was not only capable of banishing the evils of this world, but it was also capable of destroying what was beautiful.

I sat in my room that night, as I did now, holding the sheath of my blade admiring it then skillfully drawing the blade out of rest. The red that embodied it was beautiful as the candle light flickered against it, but looking at it this time the color had blossomed new meaning. Hate, anger, and death seemed birthed of the color, but so was life and love…

This girl, Sooyoung… I'd become a moth that was drawn to the flame of her innocence.

_Hey you guys! It's been so quiet on here! I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far! Please let me know what you sincerely think! Thank you for deciding to join me on this journey. I hope that you will continue to! Thank you to those who've left comments! You're amazing! XoXoXo_


	4. A Boy Named Ren

_Beginning Author's Note: I really didn't want to, but I've decided to carify who's point of view it is in the beginning of each section, so that there is absolutely no confusions. Thank you & Enjoy! _

[Point of View: Hwang Minhyun]

"Minhyun, are you alright!?" they asked me as I entered the house.

The house was carved and built into the mountain where it laid hidden nearby a waterfall. The order of the Lotus was a society that was created by my father for those who had no place to go. Every one of us had a past that was written with a pen fueled by vengeance.

Burned into my back was the silhouette of the lotus flower to remind me how special it truly was. The lotus blossoms in the muddiest of water and over time, that same water will begin to clarify; that was our way of life. We sought to cleanse our vengeance tainted blood by seeking it.

"I'm alright. It's not my blood." I responded as I removed my mask while walking to my father's chamber. He was sitting at his bamboo table reading his books as usual. I walked over to him and bowed down before him with one fist on the ground.

"Father…" I waited for permission to speak. While putting his book down he didn't say a word, but you could tell by the look on his face that he was not amused.

"You've failed, I see…" He finally responded. I would have much rather been stabbed with a sword, because his words of disappointment cut deeper than that. I acknowledge my failure, and I was ashamed of it.

"I apologize, father, but I've reasons to concern you with."

"Speak, then." He looked at me with intrigue. Hwang Jang Lee was an emotionless man except when it came to matters of business.

"I believe I saw it… the red sword." I spoke concisely for my father was not kind to errors; especially from his son.

"The next words that come out of your mouth had better further those claims." My father said as he calmly got up from his chair, making his way to stand in front of me.

"The wielder was a fair haired boy about eighteen." I reported.

"That can't be him. You must be mistaken."

"I suspect his father." I added, continuing to tell the tale of my defeat.

"Did you see his face!?" My father yelled with anger in his voice.

"I did."

"Bring him to me." Father had assigned me a new mission with his hand eagerly waving me on my way.

"But…"

"But what!?" He shouted with his back to me. I could sense the fury building inside him like a kettle, ready to burst at the thought of finally finding what he had been searching for all these years; the location of the second blade.

"His skills seemed unparalleled. I would need more men." I requested.

"Have you learned nothing?" My father released an angry sigh turning to me.

"Forgive me, father. I am unworthy to be your child." I dared not anger my father more, but despite his aggressiveness, I looked up to him still.

"You are a warrior of the darkness… use it." He said returning to his studies.

"I understand…" I acknowledged leaving from his sight.

[Lee Min Ho]

"Honey? Are you awake?" Seohyun's voice was gentle on my ears, but I flinched as the sunlight kissed my eyelids. Stretching out my arms, I let out a yawn that made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" I thought it too early to laugh after such a rough night.

"You yawn like a lion… just barbaric." She joked as she brought me a cup of medicinal tea. I let out a grin, and remembered why I loved her so much. Even after all the terrible things that had happened last night, she could still laugh. The sun was already high in the sky when I awoke after spending the entire night clearing out the bodies.

The government surely would not care of a few unidentified bodies, but I gave them a proper burial anyways; every soul deserves to rest in peace.

"The kids?" I asked Seohyun as I took a sip of her delicious tea. She was the only one who could make it sweet despite its medicinal properties. She shook her head with a grim look on her face. None of them had gain consciousness, but I had no time to waste. After applying acupuncture to all three boys, I cleansed my blade from proof of the sins it had committed and went on to clean up the rest of the pharmacy.

Night had graced us with its presence again, but the night I did not favor for darkness always brought about terrible things. Tonight might be an exception as I heard the rustling of sheets from one of the rooms. I first ran to Ren's room only to be greeted by disappointment.

"Excuse me, where am I?" a voice came from behind warranting me to turn around.

"Ah… I'm so glad you've awaken. You must be hungry. My wife is making dinner in the kitchen so please wait till then. Have a seat." I pointed to the empty chairs in Ren's room. I left and came back with tea and snacks to appease his appetite till then.

"Thank you…" the young man answered me as he ate slowly.

"Well, to answer your question, I am Lee Min Ho and this is my home. You are?" He looked deep in thought before answering my question.

"Baekho." He answered purposely omitting his family name.

"You were brought here by your friends in search of medical aide." I informed him while pouring tea into our cups.

"I saw Jonghyun in the room I was in. Will he be alright?" Baekho voiced concernedly. _Jonghyun? So that's his name_, I thought.

"The bleeding has stopped, but he is still very weak due to severe blood loss. It seems you suffered from similar wounds, but unfortunately for him it hit vital spots.

Baekho slammed his fist on the table startling me.

"This is my fault. I should have never suggested coming here…" Baekho didn't care to hide the tear that fell down his face at the possibility of losing Jonghyun.

"In life there will be plenty of unfortunate events. This is just one of them." I took a sip of the tea. He wiped away the tears knowing that a man should never show weakness.

"The fair haired girl; who is she? She's very beautiful…" He asked after catching a glimpse of Ren who was lying on his bed.

His question brought about laughter from me and it puzzled him. I thought I would have become accustomed to these kinds of remarks already, but I wasn't.

"She is a he, and he is my son. I was not here when your friends brought you, but Ren was the one who saved you..." I answered watching surprise over take his face as I lift the tea cup to my lips.

"Appa…?"

My cup fell from my hands onto the floor as I ran over to Ren's side knocking the chair over. Baekho stood shocked as well.

"Ren! Are you feeling alright?" I felt his forehead checking for fever.

"What happened?" Ren spoke softly, getting up despite his injuries. "It hurts…" he added, but refused to remain lying down.

I helped him sit up, his hair looked so soft fallen against his face, and I could tell that Baekho was in awe.

"Ah… You're awake." He said smiling at Baekho.

"You did well Ren… You truly are my son." I embraced Ren tightly in my arms calling out for Seohyun. She ran into the room, and embraced the both of us as if the world was once again set right.

"What is your name?" Ren asked Baekho who was beginning to feel awkward.

"Baekho…" He answered once again without a family name.

"I'm glad you are doing well…"

"Thank you… for saving my life. I'm indebted to you. Someday, I will repay you for your kindness. I promise that."

"It's my duty as my father's son. Please don't burden yourself." Ren humbly replied.

Baekho couldn't take his eyes off of Ren, and his stare was becoming obvious.

"Let's have some dinner!" Seohyun suggested wittingly breaking the awkward silence. She held Ren around his waist helping him to slowly walk into the kitchen.

"You will only be more disappointed the longer you stare." I grinned at Baekho who hid his flushing face behind one hand. He was speechless and could only respond to me with a bushing smile filled with embarrassment.

"I'm just marveling at how a man can possess beauty that is able to make even the fairest of maidens resentful." Baekho added politely.

"You should have seen his mother…"

"But, I thought Seohyun…" He stopped himself realizing when I walked out of the room that that was as far as I wanted to take the conversation.

[Kang Baekho]

At the dinner table I still couldn't help but stare at him whenever he wasn't looking, and I was certain that everyone was noticing again.

"Baekho, where are you from?" Seohyun asked sweetly while placing more food in my rice bowl.

"I uh… I'm not from around here. We were passing by before we were mugged by bandits." I felt guilty that I had lied to the very people who had saved my life.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Min Ho said bluntly to me, and I wasn't surprised; I was a terrible liar.

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Min Ho…" his wife looked at him with disapproving eyes.

"Father, has bed side manners suddenly vanished?" Ren asked in my defense.

"You don't have to reveal yourself, and it's probably best that you don't. However, please leave as soon as possible…" Min Ho looked at me and I knew he was concerned for his family's safety.

"Father!" Ren was appalled by such straight forward lack of hospitality.

"Thank you, Ren, but I understand. I'll be but a few days as soon as Jonghyun… wakes." I responded.

The rice in my throat became hard to swallow as I realized that I might not get to speak to Jonghyun again. What if he never wakes up? Jonghyun had protected me all my life as if that was his purpose in life, but he was more than just a protector. Recently this year he had been appointed to by his father to be my personal bodyguard, but I was looking forward to spending more time with my friend.

My trance was broken by Ren's gentle voice.

"Baekho, would you like more soup?" Ren asked me while serving his mother another bowl, or at least I thought it was his mother.

"No, thank you." I placed the chopsticks from my hand onto the bowl excusing myself, and made my way back to Jonghyun's side.

Holding his hand and watching him lay there, I have never seen him more vulnerable.

"Jonghyun, I don't know if you can hear me, but please… don't die like this. I could never forgive myself. Plus, it would be too cruel for you to leave me to be alone in such a terrible place." I held Jonghyun's hand a little tighter when the door to the room slowly opened; it was him.

"I'm sorry we only have one spare room so it's going to be a little uncomfortable." Ren walked in with a wooden bowl of water and cloths draped over his shoulder.

"It's more than I deserve." I responded, hoping that he would tell me more about the night of the battle. He began washing and replacing the bandages around Jonghyun's waist while telling the tale. Although I understood the words that reached my ears, what were really focused were my eyes which were on Ren like a hawk.

His hair was tied up in a messy bun but even the loose strands that fell were beautiful against his face. How a man can be so beautiful, I still wonder. He turned to me with a smile that struck me harder than the dagger had in my side. Pull yourself together, Baekho, he's a man.

"Will you remove your shirt?" He asked while going to get a clean bowl of water. Remove my shirt? For the first time in my life I felt uncomfortable at the idea of standing in front of a man without my shirt on. When he came back he was puzzled at why I was still in my hanbok.

"I can do it myself." I said; well that's what I _should_ have said, but the words became lost.

"Baekho?" He tried to get an answer out of me, but this time I didn't say a word.

He placed the bowl of water on the table hesitant to help me undress, but his duty as a doctor came first.

His hands were warm and comforting like the rays of the sun on a cold morning as he took off the bandages around my waist. How could these beautiful delicate hands be the same ones that had slain those men the night before? He must be a demon; possessing such beauty when he points his sword so accurately at his enemies.

I caught a glimpse of his bare wrist as Ren elegantly lifted his sleeves to place the cloth into the water. Even having lived in the palace all my life, his skin was more beautiful than any I've ever seen. There was just something about him that peaks my curiosity beyond self-control.

Ren tightly rung out the cloth, his strength obviously not that of a woman, but then I felt his fingers brush against my skin confusing me some more; skin so delicate and soft that even goddesses must envy him. I began to feel ashamed knowing I enjoyed his touch; skin against skin. If this had been in the palace, I might not be able to resist just taking him as I pleased.

"Does it still hurt?" His voice startled me, and even thought I tried, I couldn't help noticing the warmth in his voice.

"No… not at all anymore." I fidgeted at the pain when he pressed a little harder near my wound. "Maybe just a little…" I grinned.

"You certainly are a terrible liar." Ren's laughter was like a beautiful melody that instantly lightened my soul, and for a moment I was allowed to free myself from the weight of guilt.

"What are you doing?" He asked me uncomfortably with eyes staring back into mines. I looked down realizing that my fingers snaked their way around Ren's wrist. He pulled back slightly, but I didn't let go.

"Baekho, let go…" He asked slightly frightened.

If he knew who I was he would not speak to me so informally, but a part of me liked that he didn't know. I wonder if his father knew who I was.

I had become accustomed to always getting my way, especially with tea girls, but then I realize that Ren wasn't a tea girl and here, I am not a prince. At that moment I broke my grasp, and he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I… uh… it hurts a little." I pulled the only excuse I could conjure as my mind was blanked by Ren's beauty.

"Really? I'm sorry. I'll try to be gentler." He responded continuing to wipe my body. If I had bet against Ren's ability to be gentler then I would have lost. I didn't believe he could be gentler if he tried, but he proved me wrong. Once again my curiosity got the best of me, and I had to ask despite obvious signs against it.

"So… Seohyun isn't your real mother?" my words seemed to have awakened something inside of Ren as his hands paused what they were doing.

"No, but she's been kind to me like I was her own." Ren's voice was tainted with a sadness I could not understand. Having been brought up where everyone around you bended to your every will was more than I deserved, but I've grown accustomed to it. That included asking question even if I knew they were inappropriate.

"What happened to her?" My question was greeted by a long silence that could drive a man insane. Could? It was more like a silence that did, because my curiosity sparked beyond embers. I wanted to know everything about this boy in front of me, and it frightened me at the same time. I had to get a hold of myself knowing that it could never amount to anything, because he was a man. His father was right; the longer I stared the more disappointed I became. Not at Ren, but at myself as I realized I couldn't help it. I simply did not want to either.

He wrapped the new bandages around my waist tying it into a neat knot; even the knot was beautiful. That's absurd though. How can a knot be beautiful? Maybe I've fallen victim to a lustful heart or a curse.

"There." He smiled at me as he gathered all dirty cloths and bandages.

"Ren…" My questions were countless, but I was purposely ignored. He had left the room leaving me alone with Jonghyun again.

"Jonghyun… what has gotten into me?" I spoke to my unconscious friend. Sitting next to Jonghyun I held his hand till I fell asleep by his bed side.

_How exciting! Some BaekRen! 3 Hope you guys are enjoying the story. My sincerest thank you to all those who are subscribed, and those who have commented. Please help keep this story alive! Your words are precious to me, because they keep me writing! ~ThearBear 3_


	5. Journey to the West

[Point of View: Kang Baekho]

A gentle stirring in my hands caused my eyes to open and greet the morning light. _Is it morning already? Was last night all a dream?_ But as my eyes began to focus I saw Jonghyun in front of me; I was living my nightmare.

Suddenly his eyes slowly opened, squinting as the radiant sun made its' presence known through the window.

"Jonghyun!" I shouted inconsiderate of anyone who might have still been sleeping.

"Baek…ho?" His response was weak with his face hinting of the pain in his side.

"Jonghyun, don't move..." I grasped his hand tighter.

"I'm… still alive?" He asked in awe. "How?"

"We were saved by this family's kindness…"

"Hwang Minhyun?" Jonghyun's heart and mind was a slave to the art of war and every breath he toke in his wake was never wasted on anything else.

"Escaped." My response probably only added to his suffering.

"We cannot stay here…" Jonghyun agonizingly spoke as he sat up.

"You shouldn't move!" I threw my arms around his shoulders to aide him.

"They will come back!" Jonghyun shouted at me causing pain to surge through his body like a jolt of lightening. He rested his head on my shoulder knowing that he was still feeble, but I knew the only thing he could think about was my safety.

"What about this family?" My concern suddenly branched towards their safety as well.

"What about us?" Min Ho had come through the door with acupuncture needles and a medicinal drink.

"Good Morning…" I greeted him properly. It was apparent to me that he and Seohyun must have been up at the break of dawn to brew it.

"Good Morning. You shouldn't be sitting up yet, but I'm glad you're awake." Min Ho walked over to sit next to the bed, checking Jonghyun's pulse. Jonghyun didn't say a word, but bowed his head ever so slightly.

"We… must leave. You… must leave." Jonghyun never was the kind of person to beat around the bush. Min Ho slammed his acupuncture kit onto the table causing a rattling sound that startled us all.

"This… is my home. You bring about the wrath of the demons that follow you and tell me what I already know? How do you expect us to leave so easily? This is a place that houses several kilos of potent and rare herbs. How do you propose we transport all of them? Give them to the people? How will they know what is poisonous and what isn't? The people her rely on our compassion to survive. We have lived peacefully here for many many years yet you speak so easily about leaving. It must be easy for someone whose heart has never known a home." Min Ho words were fierce like the ends of lion's claws and they cut me just as deep.

"Min Ho…" Seohyun had come through the door in the midst of it all with Ren right behind her. For a second I had forgotten about the fair haired boy, but I looked away once again when I saw his face.

Jonghyun was so weak that he had no choice but to continue resting his head on my shoulder while he slowly spoke.

"Tell them… Tell them, Baekho." His words were soft; words meant only for my ears. I shook my head for the selfish reasons of not wanting Ren to know who I was.

"I can leave by tomorrow if you grant me my request…" I looked at Min Ho with unyielding eyes.

"What are you proposing?" Minho began to take me seriously.

"Please accept Jonghyun under your care. I will return by nightfall and you will never hear from us again." As the words left my mouth, I glanced over at Ren for a brief second. Min Ho did indeed notice this so I quickly continued negotiations. "It will take five hours on foot to get there, and five to get back. I will not rest till I get there. I give you my word."

"No!" Jonghyun shouted through great discomfort. "You cannot travel alone. I will not allow it."

"What choice do we have?" I asked him through a whisper.

"I will go with you…" Ren had graced the conversation with his voice alarming everyone in the process.

"You cannot go." Min Ho's decision was firm.

"Why not, Father?" Ren asked respectfully in a calm voice.

"There are things you do not understand and need not know." Min Ho was not as good at remaining calm.

"Then explain them to me…" Ren pleaded.

Seohyun embraced Ren in her arms as if she knew what was to come.

"This boy… Where he goes, tragedy will surely follow…" Min Ho's words weighed heavily on my heart for some reason. Reflecting on everything that had happened in my life, it wasn't completely untrue…

"But Father!" Ren spoke up.

"But nothing, Ren! You are but a child!"

Ren remained silent looking away for just a brief second before finally retaliating.

"The child in me died long ago with Mother and Minki." Once again, Ren's words tugged at the strings of my curiosity. Ren walked into his room, and the sound of the door shutting behind him could be heard.

"Jonghyun… I'm sorry. I will return. I promise this to you." I tried to lay Jonghyun back down, but he pushed me off the bed. He screamed in tremendous pain as he tried to stand up, while Min Ho sat idly by watching.

Jonghyun grabbed his sword on the side table as he used it aide him to stand up. The blood tore through his bandages and onto his clothes as it dripped on the floor.

"Jonghyun!" I shouted getting up to help him stand.

"Please, sit down. You'll never make it back in that condition." Seohyun's voice was kind and soothing as she rushed to grab new bandages and water.

"I'll be going. Please keep your promise." After those words to Min Ho, I laid Jonghyun back down and began my long journey alone. After having been missing for so many days, I hoped that I might run into some palace guards along the way who were looking for me, but luck never favored me that way. Like Min Ho said, where I go, tragedy did indeed follow closely behind me.

[Point of View: Lee Min Ho]

"You are too cold…" Seohyun's voice made me sigh with disappointment at myself.

"You need to trust me that this is a bad idea." I responded while applying acupuncture to Jonghyun.

"We can run, but I cannot leave this boy here; he will surely die."

Selflessness was Seohyun's strength and her weakness. Humanity was deep rooted into her soul like the roots of a well-aged tree and it allowed her to love fully, but also to love foolishly. This was one of those foolish moments, but I could never tell her that. I will protect her with my own life.

"I will go check on Ren…" I did not want to argue with Seohyun, and it wouldn't help anyways. The time on the clock was ticking away without us knowing when it would run out.

"Ren?" I called to him through his door, but he did not answer me. It was expected despite Ren being such a sweet boy, because he was indeed scorched by the flames that burned within him fueled by the image of his dying mother and sister.

"I crossed the line. Please forgive me…" But my pleas were left unanswered.

I opened the door to the gentle breeze that was flowing through the open window; Ren had vanished. I quickly ran to the front of the pharmacy to check the cabinet where my sword rests, but of course it too had run away from me.

[Point of View: Choi Ren]

I'm unsure of the reason why I decided to disobey Father for the first time. Was it because I needed to spread my own wings and fly? Did I do it just to spite him? The more he said no, the more I wanted to prove him wrong that I was more than capable of taking care of myself; that I wasn't a little boy anymore. After all, I could not live under his protection forever.

"Promise me that you will be careful." Mother whispered to me as she handed me Father's sword.

"Father will be unforgiving when he finds out…" I knew my father, and he would deteriorate from disappointment if he knew I had disobeyed him.

"I will handle your father. You worry about helping that sweet boy. He is injured too. He can die before he even reaches his destination."

I nodded at Mother's words as I tied the blade to my waist, quickly grabbing a handful of things before jumping out the window.

"Ren…" Mother said as she looked into my eyes with the most beautiful smile on her face. She wasn't my birth mother, but she shared a piece of my heart.

"What is it, Mother?" I looked at her from the other side of the window.

"Take the horse and please be careful. Remember that a life living in service to others is a life not wasted. I love you." She caressed my face in her hand like a delicate flower. I nodded in accordance with her words, and caressed her hand with my own, planting a kiss on her fingers.

"I'll make haste and be back by nightfall… I love you, too, Mother."

Mother stood there watching me as I snuck the horse out of the stable and quietly pulled him around the house. I quickly saddled the horse up.

"What are you doing?" The voice caused me to jump and turn around. My heart felt like it had ran a thousand miles in less than a second.

"You startled me…" I responded as soon as I realized it was Baekho. I held my finger to my lips in signal to remain as silent as possible. I continued in a whisper. "I'm going with you."

"Your Father said no…" Baekho seemed as if he didn't want me to go.

"What of it? We will be quick and back by nightfall like you said. You sound as if I'd be a burden." I asked a little upset. He flung his hands in front of his body in denial of my accusations.

"No! That's not it at all!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" I hushed him.

"Sorry…" He lifted his hands to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

I jumped onto the horse skillfully and reached my hand out to help him on. He looked at me with a crooked smile.

"What?" I asked wondering.

"I don't ride in the back…" Baekho's response aggravated me. He was fortunate that I had even offered him a ride, but we didn't have time to dillydally. I might be convicted by Father before even having a chance to leave so I offered an ultimatum.

"Behind or left behind." I looked down at him in all seriousness. This was my horse, and the heavens would burn from hell's invasion before I let Baekho take her reins.

"Your tongue is sharper than my sword; I might die if I hear another word." Baekho teased playfully, but it only annoyed me more. I was not here for his entertainment.

Baekho proved himself to be a bit of a thorn in my side after all. My unforgiving stare weighed heavily on him, because it didn't move from him as he grabbed onto my arm lifting himself onto the horse. I snapped the reigns of the horse gently so that father would not hear the heavy beating of hooves hitting the earth, and once I deemed us distant enough I snapped a little harder sending us swiftly on our way towards our destination; wherever our destination was…

We trotted towards the west and since Baekho said nothing to me, I assumed we were on route to our destination. The silence between us strangely enough was deafening to me, because Baekho's presence alone annoyed me.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Baekho voiced his concerns. If he was smart he would have told me where to go from the beginning. Despite blindly riding into the wind, I didn't appease his question. "This wouldn't have been an issue if you had let me take the reins." He added and that was all I could take.

I snapped the reins of the horse harshly causing her to lift her front legs into the air. Baekho fell straight on his back onto the dirt floor, and his lungs became bare of air. Getting on all fours he coughed and coughed until the pain began to subside and he could breathe once again.

"Are you crazy!?" He bellowed using his new found energy. Having fallen five feet off of a horse he sure seemed alright. However, I refuse to appease his question once more. His patience with me must have worn so thin that it had snapped, because he grabbed my hand and pull me off the horse as well.

I fell onto him, and we rolled over each other in a struggle to overcome the other. The earth painted our clothes as we shoved each other against it trying to pin one another to the ground.

"Why won't you answer my questions!?" Baekho asked impatiently.

I had underestimated his strength, but I should have expected I would never win in a straight power battle. He towered over me just a few inches, but his strength was much greater than mines having seen battle many more times than I.

"You've branded my words sharp enough to kill, yet you ask me to speak!" No matter what I said it came out sounding like a challenge.

He grabbed my shoulders and threw me up against the ground causing me to become winded just long enough for him to pin my arms at my side. I had lost to him.

"Not only your words, but your silence. Not only your silence, but your stare." His voice began to increase so much that even the birds flew from nearby trees. "Not only your stare but your beauty… Everything embodied in you I foresee in my own destruction."

He released me from his grasp allowing me to sit up as he sat beside me with his elbow rested on one knee. He dared not look at me after he spoke such forbidden words, but I was still unsure of what he meant by them.

"You're a fool. You think that you would survive this journey alone?" I was furious.

"You're the fool. You came." Baekho's words were ungrateful and unpleasant to my ears. I got up and brushed as much of the dirt off my clothes as possible walking over to my horse.

"You've disliked me since you saw me. I see the way you look at me!" I shouted back as I stroked the mane of the horse to calm her down.

"You really are a fool! It's not because of disdain…" He shouted back.

My next question would have been why, but I was cut short when Baekho rushed forward to throw his arms around my shoulders embracing me tightly. That's when I saw it… the arrow that shot out of the leaves on the tree and into his right shoulder that would have mercilessly pierced my neck if Baekho had not moved me…

_Hey guys! Finally an update! Life's gotten in the way, but I will never abandon you guys. I will update whenever i can, even if it means writing slowly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please await the next! XoXo ~ThearBear_


End file.
